The One
by dynamesx16
Summary: This is a story about friendship. A human saves two pokemons and show them what friendship is. Soon, they start a journey to stop a strange organisation.


The One – Chapter 1 : The one who killed us

 **Hey, guys ! This is my first story ever so go easy on me. I've read a lot of Pokemon fanfics and I really wanted to make one myself. When I write theese lines, I don't know exactly where this story will go but it will be great. There will be some serious injuries but I don't want them to be too bad or permanent. I imagine that you have already found out that english is not my mother tongue. In fact I'm french. Enjoy !**

POV : ?

It was night, it was raining, I didn't know how long we ran but we ran, and ran, and ran... We ran until we were totaly breathless . We ran into a forest, nearby the place where we lived. I hate this place. I hate it because we spent two long years of nightmare in it. Suddenly we heard a loud shout and we knew it was the end; we would die here...

« No ! Not him ! Not now !» I said, but it was too late.

The man we ran from stood right behind us. He was 5 feet 11 inches tall, black haired, he had dark brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with a red jacket and jeans. He was our worst nightmare.

He took us away from our parents when I was 14 and my little brother, Luka, 12, killing them. It was horrible. We never seen our parents again after that night when we were brought to this house. We really thought he was going to kill us, an, in a certain way, he did so. During thoose two years, he killed a part of us, the part that made us happy, that made us laugh and he replaced it with despair. We nearly prefered to die rather than support this every day. You can't understand what it feels like to watch your own little brother nearly beaten to death while you can't do nothing to help him because you are too badly hurt to get up and stand between him and that man, Peter.

We had been sealed in there for so long; sometimes he let us out of his home but it was only to let us spend the night out when it was snowing. I hate snow and I can't understand the ones who like it, it's so cold. Anyway, we took thoose opportunities to slowly dig a tunnel under the electrified fence to get out of here. Repeatedly, Peter saw the tunnel the next day and beat the crap out of us. It took us two years to make a complete tunnel without been caught. One night, we finally took the decision to escape from that place using our tunnel thanks to the fact that he hadn't beat us too bad the few previous days because we tried our best to be as ''nice'' as possible and that worked, he thought that we had lost the hope to one day get out of here. It was the opposite. Do you want to know why we tried to leave that night and not earlier, as soon as the tunnel was complete ? It was because we wanted to leave when we could run faster than him, but before that, he said that he was gonna bring another one here so he was going to kill one of us, and he decided that it would be Luka because I am stronger and he wanted to break me. So that night we acted like we were sleeping and as soon as we were sure he was sleeping, we escaped from the house and took the tunnel and then we ran into the nearby forest.

We knew that now we escaped from the house, our only hope to stay alive was to run until we were safe because we knew that if Peter caught us again, he would kill us fo sure. It was raining like the night when he captured us and killed our parents. Peter had woken up and was chasing us. It was too much for Luka to handle and he collapsed and began to cry.

« We won't make it, we're gonna die here » he said.

I tried to raise him but it was too late, Peter had caught us up.

« You are going to die here ! » he said, furious that we tried to escape from him.

We were completely terrorized and we snuggled up against each other in the fear to be killed here like our parents.

Suddenly, Peter violently took Luka's arm and threw him away. Luka hit a tree and fell to the ground. Peter lifted his arm, holding a knife and I knew he was going to kill Luka and I couldn't let him do that. I quikcly got up and ran between Luka and Peter, ready to sacrifice myself to protect Luka. I knew it would kill me for sure but at that momment, I didn't care at all, all that matered was to protect Luka at all cost.

As I ran toward Luka, my whole life passed in front of my eyes, I saw myself and Luka with our parents, we were all hapy and laughing. Then, I saw that night, that night when our parents were killed by Peter. He killed them with the same kife that he was gonna use to kill Luka, but I wouldn't let him do. I managed to place myself right between Luka and Peter as he was lowering his knife towards me. I closed my eyes, reay to die, but then, I heard something that made me open my eyes.

« Joey ! » I heared Luka shout my name as he watched the scene with tearful eyes.

I realized that I couldn't die now, who was going to take care of Luka if I died. It couldn't end now, not here, not like this. I silently prayed someone to save us now.

As the knife was only a few inches from my chest, a thick stick lifted up and countered the stroke, surpising all of us. We all looked at where the stick came from and I saw a miracle. A teenager was next to us, his arm raised and his hand holding the stick. At that moment, I knew we were saved from Peter and I collapsed as I passed out.

 **I know that this chapter was short and all but the next one will be better. Also don't hesitate to comment and fav this story, it's always nice to feel that your work is being apreciated by others. If you notice any spelling or grammatical error, don't hesitate to PM me and I'll correct it imediately.**


End file.
